


Silence Is Heavy

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is sad, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, MuteLock, Occasional fluff, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Teenlock, This is pretty angsty, fair warning, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John's life is turned upside down, he finds himself unable to cope, so he goes silent. After a small incident, one mysterious Sherlock Holmes ends up on his side, and he may be just what John needs to fix himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request absolutely /ages/ ago on tumblr from Anon asking for this fic, and here is the first chapter (finally). I'm so sorry this took so long, lovely Anon. 
> 
> Any Errors are my own. Sorry!

:John:

John laughed as he exited the building with his mates, throwing high fives and playful punches everywhere. His eyes caught those on one Sherlock Holmes, the school resident loner, loser, geek, nerd, intellectual, homosexual and victim. Difference between Sherlock and others, Sherlock never seemed to care. Ever. 

An unmistakeable car-horn brought him out of his thoughts and he grinned. He and his family were going up north to visit some relatives for a week, which meant missing a week of school. He said his final goodbyes, any and all thoughts of attractive loner boys fleeing his mind as he jumped into the back seat, his sister Harry staring out the window with her headphones in. 

He hadn’t been up north in forever! It felt brilliant to be going up there again. He was playing absently with a bit of paper staring out the window of the freeway. He could see his cousin Matt again. The thought made him smile. He really had missed them all. 

There was a screeching noise and John looked around in confusion. There was an explosion as a truck crashed straight into the head of their car. 

Everything went black. 

….

John groaned in pain as he slowly drifted into consciousness. The car engine was on fire and there were trees all around them. John felt sick and dizzy, and there was a horrible pain in his shoulder. He closed his eyes again as a person in some sort of uniform started trying to open the door. He was just… so tired… 

….

Beep, beep, beep, beep  
John opened his eyes, blinking slightly as the bright lights blinded him momentarily. Hospital. He was in hospital. Oh, right. The accident. Wait, shit! Was Harry okay?! His parents?!

He tried sitting up, but there was a kind looking nurse there who gently held him down. “Hello, you’re okay. Can you tell me what happened?” she asked, in a voice that was almost as sweet as sugar. John looked up at her. She was young-ish, blonde, with blue eyes. She was the picture of beauty. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, John cleared his throat and licked his dry lips.   
“It was an accident, yeah? Ended up in the trees.” He croaked, wincing slightly at the dryness in his throat. The nurse placed a plastic cup of water to his lips, and he drank it thankfully. When he was done, he looked up at her again. “What happened to my parents? My sister?” he asked, his voice clearer. 

The nurse (who he would have to learn the name of) looked slightly uncomfortable. John’s heart tightened and his eyes widened.   
“I’m afraid… Your parents didn’t survive.” She murmured. John sucked in a breath and let his head fall back. Dead. His parents were dead. He wanted to cry, but couldn’t find the tears. “Your sister is okay. She’s just down the hall, but she isn’t as badly hurt as you are.” 

John nodded at her, licking his lips. He had no idea what he was going to do now. At least he had Harry. He could feel the nurse looking at him sadly, and really didn’t want her there.   
“I’ll leave you alone. You try and get some rest.” She murmured, exiting quietly. 

He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he could. All the things he had taken for granted. Everything was gone. Eventually, he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep. 

 

:Sherlock:

It was stupid how much he cared for that idiot. He didn’t even know him, and even if he did, John probably wouldn’t like him. But, no. His stupid, stupid feelings made him care about that Stupid John Watson.

Sherlock didn’t get it. The boy didn’t know he existed, and if he did, probably hated him. He had thought he was finally getting over this stupid attachment when their eyes had met in the hall. Those lovely, gorgeous blue eyes and sent shivers down his spine. Then they were gone and Sherlock sighed. He leaned back against the lockers and tried to distract himself with his phone. It wasn’t working. 

His head snapped back as he was hit with someone’s football, and he sighed. Time to head home then. He walked slowly, not really caring about anything much at all. His phone beeped and he grinned, fresh parts for experiments. Brilliant! He quickened his pace, and changed direction to the hospital. 

…

“It’s a shame about the school mate of yours.” Mycroft said, leaning against his doorway. Sherlock gritted his teeth and turned to him.   
“What are you talking about?” he asked his git of a brother. He really wasn’t in the mood for his idiotic tendencies.   
“That… John Watson. He was in a horrible car crash, didn’t you hear?” 

Sherlock froze, but quickly regained his composure.   
“Why would I care about that stupid rugby jock?” he replied scathingly, turning back to his experiment. “Now, kindly, piss off. I’m busy.” He snapped. He heard his brother chuckle and knew the elder knew what was really going on. Prat. 

Once he was sure Mycroft was gone, he jumped up and shut the door, grabbing his laptop and searching desperately. After five minutes of looking, he found what he needed. John… was alive. Thank God. His parents had died though, that was… unfortunate. 

Sherlock shook his head and went back to his experiment. He didn’t care. He did not care at all. There was no way he cared about that stupid rugby jock. None at all. 

Nope. Still didn’t care.


End file.
